Talk:Carnival of Shadows
Phase Shift used by Illusionists and Master Illusionists seems to be cyclical, and cannot be prevented. I have seen them use Phase Shift even when they were Held. Besides, they will still attack even while Phase Shifted. * Master Illusionists may be dangerous because they have the habit to create all the pets one after another: in a matter of seconds they can display a phantasm, a decoy phantasm, a dark servant and three illusionists: that's seven enemies on you, all of a sudden. The fight can turn nasty very quickly. * Madame of Mystery has an extremely fast Regeneration rate. Be sure to have a team able to deal lots of damage before fighting her. :Even better, bring along one or more Kinetic, Radiation, or Dark Defenders or Controllers. I know Kinetics has -Regeneration on Transfusion, and I'm pretty sure Rad and Dark have -Regeneration powers as well. She becames really easy after a couple shots of -Regeneration. It only took a couple of minutes to take her down with a kinetic defender and two scrappers. --StarGeek 11:01, 10 Feb 2006 (CST) * Vanessa's Psyche not only drains Endurance, but it deals damage as well. At level 50, she caused me 795 points of Psi damage, so be careful. * Archvillains information is incomplete. In my experience, the fights against Carnie AVs tend to be short and violent, since no one likes Psi damage and fights have to be fast. Madame of Mystery is probably a Dark Ring Mistress, and I'm sure both Giovanna and Vanessa have many more attacks, but these were the only ones I could see. More info welcome. --Yakovlev 10:08, 10 Feb 2006 (CST) One thing I'm hearing, but am unable to verify, is that in CoV, since the Carnies are lower level (less than level 40 or so), they do not have the Psychic Visage power and do not drain endurance upon their deaths. --StarGeek 11:06, 10 Feb 2006 (CST) That Mask of Vitiation power is evil. Reduce your Endurance recovery? Hah! It totally kills your endurance recovery, and the insult on injury is that it also drains you. To me, this like 100 times worse than the Malta Sappers, because at least when them, after you get sapped, you can throw a punch here and there because of your recovery. No kidding, I just got through a battle with a Ring Mistress with my Stalker, and I had to run and get new enhancements like five times (and got defeated once). I would Assassin's Strike and Energy Transfer her, and then I'd have to run because my endurance was completely shot. Oh, and I literally had to run, because Fly and Sprint and Teleport were all out of the question with literally no endurance. --TonyV 07:28, 3 April 2006 (PDT) Phantom Army? I've fought a lot of Master Illusionists and I've never seen them use Phantom Army. Can anyone verify this? -- Robson : It might be quite possible. Was this in CoV, possibly under level 40? In CoH, Carnies can't be found below level 40, so when CoV came out, the expanded them, but took away some powers, like Psychic Visage. 17:56, 29 September 2006 (PDT) :: Master illusionists DON'T have PA, instead, they spawn 3 illusionists (who are actually fakes), the above where it says 2 illusionists amoung the things they spawn is wrong, the # used to be random like PA was, since it's their PA power, and like PA, is now set to always spawn at 3 (and like PAs, can get stuck in walls >.< unfortinatly, course, they're on timers, so they'll disapear too) --Sleepy Kitty 18:59, 29 September 2006 (PDT) :: Geek may be right here, IMHO. I have fought a ton of them in CoH as well and I don't have this attack registered in my own archives, nor any screenshots of it... So I assume I haven't added it to the site. I could be wrong, it is possible, but I doubt it. My villain character is still too low to fight them, so it is more probable that the CoV versions have different powers, just like many other enemies. Will check this once my character reachs the 40s. In the meanwhile, if the person who added the power reads this, a confirmation of this power would be welcome =) --Yakovlev 00:52, 30 September 2006 (PDT) ::: o.o I'm serious, the Master illusionists version of PA is their summoning of illusionists, they use it for the same power usage as the decoys, and thats as a distraction. I haven't seen them summon any in CoV either, albiet, I've only dealt with them in their little carnival tent city, and not in missions, but there, they' summon illusionists too --Sleepy Kitty 06:05, 30 September 2006 (PDT) :: Don't put me in the right here, I was making an assumption anyway . Kitty is in the right here. There doesn't appear to be a summon illusionist power in either the Master Illusionists listing or the regular illusionists listing. :: *Cough*Yak's fault*Cough* I'm guessing you were copying data from my power listing or nofuture's power list at the time. It's like when I tried to create Minions of Ignious based on the pigg files. The piggs say there should be minion level Magnimites, but I've never seen them. 11:30, 30 September 2006 (PDT) :::/Suffers a heart attack :::/Takes an Awaken :::Darn, I hate making errors =(... Well if I entered it, then I'm the guy to blame, that's out of any discussion. What hurts me the more is not the errors I can make, which are bad enough, but the losss of reputation of the Wiki if there are more errors like this one in other sections... This cannot be. As soon as I have the time, I'll start checking everything, even if I have to check every single attack in the Enemies section. :::As for the PIGG files...I use them as support, to identify self-buffs and other attacks or skills that can't be verified in-game without ruining the evening of half a dozen people or leveling a Mind Control character up to 50. I consider the PIGGS what the game SHOULD be, while the in-game experience is what the game IS. Because of this, I consider our Enemies section here better than any other done via PIGG diving. There are a legion of small details here and there that simply are not present in the game when you check them and compare to the PIGG. The last example has been the Longbow Officer's Leadership skill. +Perception, eh? Suuuure... Other good examples are the Crey Juggernaut, who, according to PIGGs may use Time Bomb (IIRC), a lot of Rularuu that are not in game, some of Aurora Borealis' attacks which are partially Smashing...and the list goes on. :::And nope, I never copy anything from NoFuture. In my opinion, if we build a site here it should be done with our effort and work. Just going to another site and bringing here things...what's the point? I'd be just carrying around things someone else created. No, I don't like that. The only site I use as support to the PIGG files is your list, Geek =D :::Ah, and finally! Just today, I ran my first Carnie mission in CoV: The definitively have Psychic Visage at level 30. But I noticed something strange when I defeated the Ring Mistress in the mission: the endurance drain was much more severe than in CoH, and even the animation was different, with blue brights and all! It was severe to the point that I ran out of End and my toggles dropped! O_O Definitively, I'm going to look more into this. Hmmm...or perhaps could it be the Mask of Vitiation power? Anyways, those blue light effect are not present in their CoH version, and I'm sure of that. --Yakovlev 13:50, 30 September 2006 (PDT) :::: ^^ don't worry about rep, everyone makes little tiny mistakes. >.> I myself am no where near as good at pigg diving. I have no idea where some of the info ppl get from piggs is (I think its cause the newer version of the pigg reader won't run on my comp >< evil thingie), I usually use them to look up only artistic info so I miss out on some information. o.o sides, its a wiki right? isn't the whole point that there are multiple ppl around to help support you? I certinally hope you'll correct me if I post something thats a bit off =^_^= --Sleepy Kitty 10:18, 2 October 2006 (PDT) ::::: I make millions of mistakes, I'm just usually fast enought to catch them and correct them before anyone can see them . For pigg diving, I'm certain that some people have specially made programs. There's no way that I can see how Iakona pulls such data out of there using the available pigg readers. ::::: I've only grabbed items from other sites when it's minor and I'm certain they're correct. I'm noticed a lot of small problems with NoFuture, up to some good sized ones, like multiple misnamed contacts. ::::: Finally, for anyone unable to get the newest pigg reader working, it appears that it needs a DirectX .dll that isn't installed with updates or something. Head over to Microsoft's DirectX site and download the newest DirectX. It fixed my problem. 15:59, 14 October 2006 (PDT) :::::Thanks for the kind words, Kitty! Much appreciated! =D --Yakovlev 02:08, 14 October 2006 (PDT) Psychic Visage Guys, you were right about PV: the Minions in CoV don't have it at my current level (32), but the Lieutenants and Bosses definitively have it. I'll add a note to the power as soon as I know at what level the minions gain it. --Yakovlev 02:06, 14 October 2006 (PDT) Mob levels 30: Attendant, Bronze Strongman, Seneschal, Ring Mistress (all attacks) 35: Attendant, Harlequin Fencer, Bronze Strongman, Iron Strongman, Seneschal, Ring Mistress (all attacks) (hatehatehate)